Warm Waters: A Story Retold
by Fracturedbishop
Summary: Ichigo has saved Harribel from the Quincy stronghold. She must find a way to repay him. I wonder what path she will choose...
1. A Master and His Pet

To answer any question that may come up about the rewriting of this story I will stick to the original story and I will change some of the things that happen in the story but noticeable for those who have already read it.

Disclaimer: none of the people in this story belong they belong to their rightful creators. I own nothing.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo yelled falling as he fell from the sky. He had trusted Urahara`s cannon to take him to Hueco Mundo safely but it appears that the machine had its own plans.

After the war with the Quincys and Urahara had told him about the now Queen of Hueco Mundo, Tier Harribel, had been locked up in a prison by the foes. Being the hero he was, Ichigo had insisted on saving her for the sake of peace.

Picking himself back up, Ichigo concentrated on finding the Shark Empress`s location. It only took a short time to find it and he began to make his way at break-neck speeds. He was determined to save the damsel in distress and was well equipped to do so. Barreling down any enemy who stood in his way as he broke through the doors leading to her cell, he defeated the guards and found the cell Tier was being held in.

She was hanging from chains in the middle of the room. She was beaten and was hanging onto life by a thread. He tried to communicate with her but she appeared to be unconscious. Gathering his courage, he lifted her up and went to meet Urahara at the rendezvous point. Shunpoing over sand and ruins, he tried his hardest to make it comfortable as possible for her.

Once he was at the point and he saw the sandaled man waiting for him, he turned up his speed even more before he and Kisuke jumped through the Garganta, landing in the Urahara Shoten`s underground. After some convincing from Orihime, the Hueco Mundo Queen was healed but was kept in the Urahara shop until the Quincy were fully drove from Hueco Mundo.

( **Present)**

Ichigo walked through the hall of the Urahara Shoten looking for the temporary resident, normally she would be meditating in the underground training room or avoiding Rangiku`s attempts to take her shopping, but it would seem that today she had other plans. Walking to what he believed to be her room, he kindly knocked on the door. "Tier?" it was common for Ichigo to drag people to a first name basis relationship.

He didn't hear her voice but heard rustling as soon as the door was opened, he gasped at what he saw. There stood Tier Harribel in a bright yellow tank top with electric blue short shorts; no doubt her breasts were being quiche due to the tight cleavage that peaked over the restricting shirt.

Tier noticed him, "That Matsumoto woman caught me." she said in a monotone. The teen gulped and nodded his head. She brought him in and closed the door so prying eyes of Urahara wouldn't see her and, no doubt, be all over her. Ichigo just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and sat at the foot of her bed, Tier awkwardly moved some bags out of his sight, he saw items he would have would never imagine her using…

"She sure is a hassle." He chuckled at his attempt to form some kind of conversation, "Good thing Yoruichi isn't here otherwise you wouldn't be wearing anything." He said aimlessly.

Tier actually chuckled, "I bet you'd like that." she shot back, Ichigo couldn't believe his ears and his eyes widened. Tier blushed, "Sorry, that Matsumoto woman taught me a rather crude form of banter." She explained, sitting next to him on the bed…a little too close.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the close proximity, acting as natural as he could, "Yeah, she has a nasty habit of teaching people the wrong things. Anything else she may have told you that was completely eye opening?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Tier giggled while resting a hand on his leg, slowly beginning to massage it. Ichigo's face reddened as she did so; it didn't help that he could feel her toned, meaty thighs and large breasts.

"Nothing of significance," she stated in a low, almost seductive tone. She turned to look him in the eyes and leaned forward slightly to press her breasts into his bicep, "however, some of her _personal_ questions have got me thinking… I haven't quite thanked you yet, have I?" she asked him, leaning forward even more. Her strokes on his leg were reaching further up his leg and neared his more private parts. She snapped her fingers as an idea popped up "I know what, I can offer myself to you as your personal fuck slave." She informed him, she didn't care that she was submitting herself to the teen; she needed to repay a debt.

Ichigo laughed nervously as she did so but tried to escape the ex-Espada's grasp. "You don't have to thank me, I really don't need a…a slave." he protested, waiving around for further exaggeration. Tier didn't seem to listen as she continued to push herself onto him. She shoved him back so she could straddle his waist; he blushed at the feeling her supple thighs encasing his and her firm, round ass resting comfortably on his crotch.

Ichigo tried to push her off but he couldn't get a foothold for the life of him, "I don't think this is necessary. I didn't do what I did for a slave! I did it because it was the right thing to do." Ichigo desperately tried to explain to the blonde haired Arrancar. It was to no avail as she still remained where she was.

Leaning forward, she pressing her cloth-bound breasts onto the squirming teen's chest, her head in the crook of his neck, "How else am I supposed to show my gratitude _Ichigo-sama_?" she seductively whispered, gaining a shudder from the strawberry, "Does my current form of dress displease you, my master? Would it please you if I were to undress?" Harribel questioned the Shinigami. Answering in the form of something a bit more primal, Ichigo began to grind his hips into her short-short clad nether regions. A seductively sly smiled spread across the Arrancar's pleasantly plump lips. She lifted her head from the crook of Ichigo's neck and looked him the eyes, "My lord, if wished for something so carnal, you could've asked me. There is no need for you to be so vain in your attempts to keep your desire to yourself. I am here to relive any stress you have gained during your life as a soul reaper." Tier stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she continued to look her self-proclaimed master in the eyes.

Ichigo blushed at her words and, unable to resist anymore, latched his hands on Harribel's large, plump, bubble butt and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss. Ichigo grinned against her lips and decided in his flurry of lust that it was time to kick it up a few more notches; breaking the lustful kiss, Ichigo gave Harribel a look that told her he had accepted her proposal. "If you really mean what you say then prove it to me." Ichigo stated in a dominant voice, unintentionally arousing his new servant even more than she already was. Obeying him, Harribel slid off of her masters' lap and rested in between his legs, making quick work of his pants and undergarments in order to reach her Lord's pride and began to vigorously pump his prick to life. Harribel grinned inwardly as she stroked him, reveling the fact he didn't reject her offer and resolved to give Ichigo the time of his life.

"Do you enjoy this, my Liege?" Tier questioned as she planted quick, light kisses down his shaft before dragging her tongue back up, swirling the moist organ around the bulbous head of her master's impressive cock, much to his delight. Deciding that the light stuff wasn't cutting it like he had hoped, Ichigo grabbed his servant by her luscious blonde hair and forced Harribel's emerald eyes to look into his chocolate brown ones, "Do my efforts displease you, Ichigo-sama?" the answer she received was simply a look that told all she needed to know.

Redoubling her efforts, she hooked her hands under her tight shirt and pulled it off, letting her girls' breathe for the first time today. She immediately put them to work, wrapping the cocoa twins around his thick, meaty shaft, bouncing them on her master's lap in an effort to get him off. She jiggled her breasts with vigor, failure was not an option. It would be akin to spitting in the face of her Lord, something she would never dream of doing.

Ichigo felt himself approaching climax and growled in frustration. He did not want this experience to end so quickly, especially not without fully taking advantage of Tier's sudden submission. He slowly snaked a hand into her blonde locks, stroking her hair slowly before yanking hard, pulling her off of his cock. She cried out in protest at the suddenness of his actions as he pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head. With one hand, he roughly explored her body, grabbing and groping at her soft flesh, drawing involuntary moans from his slave. His hand ventured lower and he spread her legs apart, crawling in between them while stroking his painfully erect member. Ichigo lowered himself on top of his slave, his cock resting at her entrance. He forced her head to the side and lustfully nipped and licked at her neck, working his way down to her supple breasts, twirling his tongue around a nipple for what seemed like forever.

"P-Please, my lord," Harribel gasped. A wicked grin spread across Ichigo's face as he looked down at her pliant form.

"Please, what, slave?" Ichigo questioned, knowing full well what she wanted but forcing her to abandon her pride to beg for what he was withholding.

"Please… Please fuck me…. My liege…" Tier begged, cheeks reddening as she begged without abandon for the first time in her life.

"Then you're going to take it like a good little bitch and you're going to be _loud_ for me, do you understand, pet?" Tier nodded her understanding and Ichigo swiftly sank his full, impressive length into her wet, welcoming pussy in one thrust. He didn't allow her any time to adjust before he began to pound into her, pulling out to the tip and slamming all the way inside over and over again, making her scream and writhe underneath him.

With a primal growl, Ichigo released Tier's hands, forcing her legs high into the air, "Hold them there for me, pet. If you release them, I will paint your ass red with my hand until you cannot take anymore, do you understand?" he ordered through clenched teeth. She wrapped her arms around her ankles and began to nod her understanding again but was cut off by a swift slap to her sizable ass.

"I want you to _say_ it, slave!" he growled. A shudder ran through her body at the purely dominant tone in his voice.

"I understand, Master." Tier whimpered.

Satisfied, Ichigo pounded into her harder, the angle driving his cock into her sweet spot over and over again. Tier clenched around her master's cock as her body began to tremble, being pushed higher and higher into ecstasy. With a loud cry, Harribel came, pussy pulsing around his hard length. Still, he pounded into her.

Ichigo leaned down and, deceptively sweet, whispered in the ear of his panting slave, "Did I give you permission to cum, slave?" Tier's emerald eyes widened, first in shock, then fear.

"I-I apologize, my liege, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, slave. As punishment, I'm going to cum inside you and you aren't going to complain about it." he growled, thrusting into her with renewed vigor. Tier began to whimper and moan from her master's rough thrusts, slowly pushing Ichigo closer to orgasm. He gripped her thighs as he pushed his entire length inside her and shot his seed deep into her womb.

Ichigo pulled out of her, grabbing her by her hair once more and forced her lips down to still erect member, "Clean it off like a good girl, now." he ordered. Slowly, she parted her plump lips, snaking her tongue out and, with long, sloppy licks, cleaned their combined essence off of his cock. When she finished, she looked up at him, awaiting the next order.

"Get up and lay here with me now." he lightly patted his chest, "You've earned it." A shy smile spread across her face as she climbed up, cuddling up to her liege with a satisfied sigh.


	2. Yoruichi, The Proud

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the most enjoyable sensation. He could feel a firm, wet suction on his cock and groaned, thrusting up into the wet heat. He heard a small gagging noise and looked down, seeing the proud face of Tier Harribel currently bright red, her plump lips stretched out around his thick cock as she attempted to deep throat him. A slow smile spread across his face and he brought his hands down to her head, stroking her hair gently. Tier began to make small, mewling noises as she sucked him, rubbing her tongue against his shaft while she bobbed her head up and down his length.

"Fuck…" Ichigo moan, "That's a good pet… It looks like your mouth was made specifically to be wrapped around my hard cock." Tier blushed lightly and pulled back to the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around it and sucking hard, drawing a loud moan from her master. Quickly, she sunk her head down, taking in his full length, staying with her lips on the base and suckling him softly.

Ichigo's hard cock twitched in her mouth and gripped her head firmly and began to fuck her face in earnest. Tier hollowed her cheeks, sucking him harder as he took control. He groaned loudly and, without warning, came in her mouth, holding her still for several moments then releasing her head.

"Swallow it all like a good pet and I'll let you feel my hard cock." Ichigo said huskily. Tier focused her lust-filled green eyes on him as she swallowed every last drop of his seed, licking her lips afterwards. She bit her lip and bent herself over, face down in the bed, her large ass sticking straight up in the air in offering. She reached a hand behind her and spread the lips of her dripping pussy.

"Please, my lord, your slave wants your big, hard cock inside her needy pussy." she begged.

Ichigo's brown eyes raked over every inch of her delectable mocha skin before getting behind her, positioning himself at her entrance, rubbing it with the head of his cock teasingly.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way…" he began, grabbing her hips and pounding inside of her in a single thrust, "I have to fuck you, don't I?" Tier screamed in pleasure as he pounded into her. He smacked her left ass cheek, then her right, alternating the smacks as he pounded into his slave like an animal. Tier groaned loudly and began to push back against him, making his cock push deeper inside of her.

"Mmm, that's a good little cock slut. You like your master's cock, don't you, pet?" Ichigo growled into her ear. She shivered and bit her lip, nodding an affirmative.

"Yes, Master, I love having your big, throbbing cock deep inside my slutty pussy…" Tier moaned. Ichigo grinned and grabbed her long, blonde hair and pulled, forcing her head back and her back to arch. His thrusts picked up in speed and intensity as he felt a pressure begin to build low in his belly.

"I'm going to cum, pet, and after I'm done, you're going to play for me until you do, understood?" she whimpered out a small 'yes' and clenched her wet heat around him, forcing a strangled moan out of her master. Ichigo quickly pulled out of her and roughly stroked himself until he shot thick, hot cum all over her ass and back.

The door to the room flew open and Yoruichi sauntered though the door, "Tier, have you seen-" she froze at the sight that greeted her and a thousand emotions flashed in her eyes, anger the most prominent. She stomped across the room and grabbed him by his hair, forcing his head back and kissing him forcefully.

"…Ichigo. _I_ was supposed to be the one to take your virginity so _what the hell is this_?!" Ichigo blushed deeply, spluttering in shock for a second before regaining control of himself. His eyes hardened as he looked back at her.

"This," he said calmly, "is me fucking my new slave. You're interrupting. Now, you can do one of two things. You can either get the hell out of here and let me get back to what I was doing or you can make yourself useful and clean my cum off of her and join in. What are you going to do?"

Yoruichi, taken aback by Ichigo's sudden personality flip, stared dumbly at him and Tier for a minute before walking towards him. Ichigo tsked and shook him head, pointing to the floor.

"Crawl."

Yoruichi glared proudly at him before getting down on her hands and knees, crawling over confidently, a light blush the only thing betraying her. She got up on the bed and, looking Ichigo dead in the eyes, licked his seed off of Tier. Harribel began to squirm from the feeling and Ichigo smacked her ass.

"Stay still, pet." He ordered. She instantly went still, letting out small little moans and Yoruichi trailed her tongue down to Tier's firm ass, slowly licking away every drop but she didn't stop there. Caught up in the moment of things, she crawled underneath Tier and began to ravage her clit with her tongue. Tier gasped and bucked against Yoruichi, trembling lightly in pleasure. Yoruichi reached up and spread the lips of Tier's pretty, pink pussy, lapping up her essence with a groan. She dipped her tongue into Harribel's twitching pussy, stroking her walls with her tongue.

"Fuck," Ichigo groaned, "play with yourself while you eat her, Yoruichi." he ordered. He had half expected it not to happen and was pleasantly surprised when she reached a hand down and began to finger herself and rub her clit while she licked and sucked at the other girl. Soon, both of them were trembling, moaning messes, writhing above and below each other. Tier, having already learned her lesson, held back her orgasm but Yoruichi came with a loud cry, squirting all over the bed and floor. The room seemed to drop several degrees and both girls froze as Ichigo's weight shifted off of the bed. His footsteps were purposefully audible as he walked around to Yoruichi's front. He lifted her legs up and smacked her large, round ass three times in rapid succession before dropping them and reaching under Tier, stroking her clit quickly.

"That's a good girl, Tier, holding back like that. Now, cum for me. Cum all over this disgraceful slut's face." he commanded. She came with a loud cry of her lord's name, her juices dripping down on Yoruichi's intensely red face.

Yoruichi lay there in stunned silence, covered in cum, as Ichigo helped lay Tier down. He came back to her and looked down at her with hard eyes.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to be useful and suck my cock?" he questioned. She looked up at him uncomprehendingly and he sighed before straddling her sizeable chest. He grabbed her by the nipples and thrust his cock in between her soft breasts, proceeding to fuck them roughly. After a moment, she reached up and pushed her breasts closer together so they wrapped around his cock. She lifted her head, licking at the tip of his cock every time it peeked out from in between her tits.

Ichigo moaned and increased the pace of his thrusts and, without warning, came all over her, his seed mingling with his slave's essence on her face. Yoruichi's cheeks flamed with embarrassment and arousal as she looked up at him.

"That was a good kitten," he cooed, "so good, you _almost_ earned my dick." Yoruichi whimpered slightly before catching herself. "However, I'm not a cruel man so I'll allow you to sit on my face while my slave rides me. You will see what you could have had but you won't go without." He laid back on the bed, his sizable member standing straight and proud in the air once more.

Tier wasted no time on straddling his hips, quickly positioning him and sinking down on his cock with a moan. Yoruichi, made obedient by lust, straddled Ichigo's face, reaching out to hold hands with Harribel as he began to assault her dripping pussy with his tongue. Harribel rode him hard, drawing moans out from her liege's lips and inadvertently causing vibrations around Yoruichi's clit. Yoruichi unwound her hands from Tier's and began to grope the other girl's breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. Tier groaned at the feeling, clenching around Ichigo's thick cock, before returning the favor.

Tier, still riding her master's cock with speed and prowess that would put professionals to shame, leaned over and kissed the cat woman, forcing her tongue into mouth. They battled for dominance, tongues dancing around and around until a clear winner emerged. Harribel easily dominated the kiss, making the other woman moan against her lips.

Ichigo, growing slightly impatient, began to thrust up hard and fast into Tier's willing body and attacked Yoruichi's pussy with vigor, turning both women to jelly within minutes. This time, they both withheld their orgasms, waiting for Master's permission. As Ichigo neared orgasm, he pulled out of Tier, thrusting his cock up in between them and gave a muffled command for them to cum. Harribel and Yoruichi came loudly and messily, holding onto each other and panting then Ichigo released his seed, shooting all over both of their bodies.

"Lick each other clean, now, then come lay down." he ordered, lounging back on the bed and watching them with hooded eyes. Yoruichi leaned down and licked Ichigo's seed off of Tier's voluptuous breasts, playfully brushing over her nipples before she cleaned the other girl's belly. Tier returned the favor, getting revenge on Yoruichi by sucking softly her chest for a moment before smugly cuddling up to her lord. Yoruichi glared down at Tier while cuddling up on Ichigo's other side.

Ichigo grinned and held them both close to him, pressing a kiss onto his number one's forehead then kissed Yoruichi's forehead in the same manner.

"This is proving to be a very interesting week." He chuckled.


	3. Taming the Capricorn

Disclaimer: All characters in the story belong to Tite Kubo, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm trying to type up these chapters as fast as my schedule will allow. I'm really excited to see the numbers for this story climbing. Thanks for reading, please remember to leave reviews so I know what I'm doing right~ - FracturedBishop

 **(One Week Later)**

Ichigo was currently laying back in Yoruichi's- scratch that- _their_ bed. It was late at night, probably around 1 A.M or so. They were watching TV and preparing for bed as Yoruichi and Tier lay their heads on his chest, embracing him together. The two large chested women were staring absentmindedly at the screen, not really paying attention to the program, rather, they were listening to his steady heartbeat. They had just had some rather vigorous sex and were relaxing in their post-coital bliss.

The orange haired teen was tracing small circles on their backs while he thought of what a lucky man he really was. He owned two of the most beautiful women in the realms and they were currently clinging to his sides. They were wild and exotic and fiercely loyal and he was the only man who could truly call them _his_. Ichigo sent up a quick prayer to whichever being had seen it fit to bless him in such a manner. He chuckled lightly as Yoruichi let out a small, rather girly yawn. It was nice to know that the assassin had a soft side that was exclusively available only to him.

He looked over at Tier and noticed, though her eyes were closed, she had a rather annoyed expression on her face. He opened his mouth to question the Shark Empress only to be interrupted by a very familiar sound: a Garganta. Ichigo groaned lightly in annoyance and brought the sheets up to cover his pets' breasts.

"IIIIIITTTTTSSSSSSYYYYYGGGGGGOOOOOO~!" Neliel yelled, flying out of the black pit and nearly crushing Ichigo with her special hug.

"I'm so glad I finally found you, Itsygo!" the green haired Arrancar squealed, bear hugging the teen, "Now we can be together forever and ever!"

Haribel's emerald eyes hardened in anger as she drank in the sight of the busty green haired girl hugging her master. She dropped her hands down on Nel's shoulders in a vice grip, violently jerking the other woman off of him and pinning her down.

"What do you think you're doing to my lord, woman?" she questioned coldly, "I know you may have some…special affections for him because he protected you but he is ours. Do you understand, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck?"

Ichigo began to stretch the kinks out of his muscles, causing all three pairs of eyes to shoot to his muscular torso. He grinned at the women, looking down at Neliel, pinned beneath his number one.

"Nel, it seems like you've stumbled in at a bad time. You see, my um…pets," he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, "just started relaxing after a little _fun_. So, when you burst in here, that set them on edge. Now, I, personally, wouldn't punish you but that wouldn't be fair to these two, would it?" Tier and Yoruichi grinned at each other and shook their heads in support of their master's words.

His eyes hardened as he looked down at Nel, "Yoruichi, get rid of her pants." he ordered. She eagerly complied with his orders, leaving Neliel bare-bottomed and squirming. He slowly walked behind her, out of her line of sight and began to rub small circles into the woman's firm, round ass.

"Istsy… _go_!" Nel cried out as Ichigo brought his hand down _hard_ on her left ass cheek, leaving a crimson hand print behind. Tears sprang to the corner of her eyes and she let out a small whimper. A swift smack to that same spot made her cry out once again.

"No noise, Neliel. You're a big girl now so you can take your punishment without crying." He chuckled, smacking her right cheek with the same force as the left. He then lightly massaged the tender flesh with his hands. Tier covered Nel's mouth with her hand to keep her voice down as Ichigo rained blows down on Nel's exposed rear, turning her large ass cherry red. Nel began to shake with silent sobs, tears streaming down her face and over Tier's hand.

"That was a good girl." Ichigo practically purred, gently rubbing her brutalized rear, "I think you deserve a treat, don't you?" he reached a hand down to rub between her legs, his eyebrows raising in surprise, "Oh my… Someone enjoyed that spanking, didn't she?"

Nel, her cheeks the same lovely shade as her ass, nodded her reply, spreading her legs wide to give Ichigo better access to her pussy. Ichigo quickly sank three fingers inside of the Arrancar, stroking her clit with his thumb as he rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of her tight, wet pussy. He looked at his pets and gestured at Nel's breasts with his head. Immediately, the women pulled her shirt up and lay down next to her, each taking a pert, pink nipple into their mouths, sucking and licking at the sensitive nubs.

Neliel moaned quietly and bucked back against Ichigo's skillful fingers, whimpering when he pulled them out. Soon, though, the fingers were replaced with the blunt, weeping head of his fully erect member. He rubbed it on her pussy lips teasingly and stroked her hair from behind.

"Tell me you want it, Neliel." he ordered in a low tone that made her shiver in anticipation.

"Itsygo-" she received a hard smack to her abused backside.

"Master." He prompted.

Neliel blushed deeply, "M-Master Itsygo, please I want your… your cock." she whimpered.

"Very well." Ichigo said, slowly, torturously slid his large cock into her. Yoruichi nipped lightly at Nel's nipple as he slid fully inside the other woman, making her clench down hard around Ichigo's cock and moan loudly.

Ichigo began to thrust in and out of her tight heat, slow but rough. He pulled out all the way to the tip before slamming all the way back in over and over again. The busty Arrancar slowly came undone underneath him, turning her into a writhing, moaning, dripping mess. In a stroke of inspiration, Yoruichi reached down to stroke Neliel's clitoris, gently pinching and pulling it as their master pounded into her. Tier unlatched her mouth from around Nel's nipple, drawing herself up to kiss the other woman, snaking her tongue into her mouth and easily dominating the kiss.

Ichigo groaned at the erotic sight he was being presented with, picking up speed as he felt himself approaching orgasm. He could feel Neliel clench around him, trembling, as she, too, got driven closer to the edge. With a slap to her rear, he came deep inside the green haired woman, ordering her to cum as well. She came with a scream of his name against Haribel's lips, pussy pulsing around her new master's cock, milking him for every last drop.

He pulled out of her slowly, watching the cum drip out of her before helping her to lay down. Ichigo grinned to himself, satisfied at the conquest and looked to his two pets only to be met by ember and emerald eyes, both full of lust and greed.

The women looked at each other, then back at him before crawling over to him. Tier took the lead, taking Ichigo's now erect length into her hand, pushing it up to get to his balls. She gently licked at them, caressing them with her tongue, making her lord gasp and jerk at the unexpected pleasure. Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, suckling hard as she worked her way down his cock until it was at the back of her throat. Ichigo moaned in pleasure, flexing his cock so it filled Yoruichi's mouth further. Tier sucked one of Ichigo's balls into her mouth, sucking softly, very careful to only bring him pleasure.

Under the dual ministrations of the women, it wasn't long until he was cumming _hard_ into the cat woman's mouth. The two pets looked up at him, seeming pleased with themselves however, the days vigorous and strenuous activities finally took their toll on the teen's body. His vision began to tunnel and the world seemed to fall out from under him.

"Ichigo!"

"My liege!"

The world went black.


	4. Playtime

A/N: So, I totally didn't realize that certain…situations…could be misconstrued. I apologize and assure everyone that I didn't mean anything suggestive other than a D/s type relationship with the girls.

I would also like to thank everyone who's been reviewing the story, it's really encouraging.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review. Thanks! - FracturedBishop

Ichigo awoke with a slight tickle on his nose, opening his eyes, he noticed a mess of teal hair. The orange-haired teen slighted his hands slightly, only to feel the slight resistance of soft, supple flesh. He squeezed experimentally and heard soft moans escape Tier's and Yoruichi's lips, he realized that his hands were on their breasts. Palming Tier's voluptuous mocha colored breasts, he started to massage them gently, rubbing his thumb over her nipple lazily and gave the same treatment to Yoruichi's.

Their bodies, pressed against his as they were, were rather telling. He could feel their womanhoods begin to leak as they quietly moaned at their ministrations. He heard a cute yawn escape from Neliel and he immediately pretended to be asleep. The busty, teal-haired woman picked herself up from his muscular chest, blushing deeply when she realized just who she has been sleeping on.

"Itsygo…" she breathed, attempting to speak softly so she wouldn't wake up the other two women. She leaned forward until her lips were only centimeters away from his own and hesitated. He felt her soft intake of breath as she gathered her courage and leaned down, closing the gap and kissing him softly.

Ichigo grinned inwardly and, feeling mischievous, decided he wanted to scare her. Before she could pull away, he snapped his eyes open quickly. The Arrancar would have yelped but held it back for the sake of the other women, trembling instead. Ichigo chuckled lightly and leaned up to kiss her again on impulse. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, Nel was momentarily confused but responded enthusiastically, pushing her tongue into his mouth in a bold gesture. Their tongues danced passionately around each other and they got lost in each other, lost in the passion of the moment.

The moment was, inevitably, broken by a less than happy Yoruichi. She glared at them, propping her arm up on her jutted out hip, "Do you two need some privacy?" she questioned coldly. Nel reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo but a small string of saliva still connected them, evidence of the kiss they has just shared.

"Yoruichi, I was just, uh, well…." he gestured helplessly, unable to maintain his dominant attitude this early in the morning. Yoruichi took advantage of that fact and continued to glare daggers without fear of reprieve. Nel burned her red face into Ichigo's chest to avoid any further embarrassment. The assassin's silent condemnation burned into them for a few moments more before they were saved by Haribel.

"Actually, I believe this was not Ichigo's fault." Tier said, grabbing Yoruichi by the shoulders and looking her dead in the eye. Yoruichi grinned in silent understanding. The two had already developed an unspoken, secret language. Ichigo gulped as the two dark skinned women looped their arms around the blushing Nel, pulling her along with them.

"We're just gonna go get cleaned up." Yoruichi said in a teasing tone.

"Nel, why don't you join us?" Tier said, not really giving her a choice as they dragged her along to Yoruichi's bathroom. Ichigo heard the familiar sounds of water pouring down from the showerhead and leaned back on the pillow with a sigh. Ichigo nearly dozed off again when he felt the lower half of the bed dip. He opened his eyes, peering down his body to see a very wet, very naked Tier Haribel crawling towards his, her long, blonde locks hanging down to cover her breasts, but just barely. Water rolled down and over her cleavage. It was a very tantalizing sight and he felt himself stir.

Ichigo knew something was up but nonetheless accepted her kiss when she leaned down and pressed her large chest onto his chest. He ran his hand through her damp locks as she opened her mouth in invitation. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss. All too soon, she pulled away. Instead, she took his hand, pressing it to her chest as she gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster. She looked so sweet and innocent for a moment that Ichigo was almost deceived. Almost.

"Care to join us, my liege?" she asked in a sultry tone that belied any innocence she was attempting to project. Ichigo's eyebrows shot up and he nodded, letting her guide him into the spacious bathing area. He was pleasantly surprised at this side of his number one.

When he entered the room, Ichigo blushed at the sight presented to him; Yoruichi, sitting behind Nel on the built in shower bench, was using her legs to keep the teal haired Arrancar spread eagled. She was caressing the fair skinned woman's large, beautiful breasts while sucking on her neck. Yoruichi looked up, looking straight into Ichigo's eyes as she carried on her ministrations, making the other woman moan and drip in front of her.

Ichigo strode forward into the warm water, sighing as it relaxed his over-worked muscles. He leaned down and kissed the Arrancar gently, causing Yoruichi to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Stop with the foreplay and just fuck her already, Ichigo!" she said in the exasperated tone of someone who's been teased too long. Ichigo gave her a warning look, making her grin in response, before he positioned his incredibly erect manhood at Nel's trembling entrance. With a low moan, he sank into her, stilling when he was fully inside her, letting her feel the pulse of his hard cock and adjust to the intrusion.

Nel began to moan as Ichigo thrust in and out of her in a steady rhythm, slowly building up the pace. Ichigo groaned as she tightened her silky walls around him, tugging his hard member as he fucked her tenderly. Yoruichi felt Neliel's body begin to shake as pleasure consumed her and decided to turn up the heat. She began to toy with the other girl's hard, pink nubs, a wicked grin on her face.

Meanwhile, Tier had left to retrieve something she felt would be worthy of a situation such as this. She snuck around the Urahara, trying to avoid being seen in the nude as she embarked on her quest.

Ichigo continued to fuck Nel while Yoruichi teased her body. He leaned down and claimed Nel's lips in a searing kiss, making her moan into his mouth. He used that to thrust his tongue into her mouth, swirling his tongue around her own as he increased the pace of his thrusts. The naughty kitty smirked and reached down, shifting her attention on the other woman's clit as Ichigo rammed in and out of her.

The warm water, fast paced thrusting, and teasing caught up to Nel. She trembled and bit her looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes, "Itsygo, please, I'm so close to…to cumming! Please, m-may I? Please!" she whined, clenching around him tighter.

"I'm close too, pet." he whispered in her ear. He began to furiously drive his thick, hard cock into her tight cunt, taking a nipple into his mouth as he did so, lick and sucking on it. Nel came with a scream of pleasure, squirting all over Ichigo's dick, driving him to climax as well. He threw his head back as he shot his seed deep into Nel's depths.

Yoruichi maneuvered her way out from the other woman and led Ichigo away from Nel, making him sit down as she knelt before him. She licked her lips and took the tip into her mouth, sucking the remaining cum out. The teen moaned and rested his hand on top of her head to show his approval and she eagerly continued. Soon, Tier returned and began to run Ichigo's back soothingly, turning off the shower water as she did so. She kissed his neck, sucking on it from behind as Yoruichi brought his limp member roaring back to life. Ichigo turned to face Tier and his eyes widened at what he saw. Where the hell did she find that? He gulped as she brought up the bowl of an oily substance he instantly recognized. Twin grins graced the features of the dark skinned women as they sang out in unison.

"Nuru massage time~!"

Meanwhile, Nel had awoken from her post-sex stupor and looked over at the threesome in confusion.

"What's a nuru massage?" she questioned innocently.

Yourichi chuckled, "It's a full body massage of a… slightly deviant variety." She explained. Nel began to grin too.

Ichigo gulped again as the buxom women began to cover each other in the slick oil, watching as they applied it to each other's breasts, teasing each other for his benefit, their beautiful mounds shining with arousal. Yoruichi's smooth, chocolate breasts with hard, dark chocolate nipples, Tier's mocha bust coupled with hard chocolate buds. Finally, Nel's soft, creamy pillows accented with hard pink nips.

The women turned their backs towards him, put their hands against the wall, and shook their generous asses at him.

"Can you help me with my butt, Ichigo? I just can't reach it." Yoruichi cooed. Ichigo bit his lip and dipped his hand into the bowl before slowly starting to lather her toned ass with the oil. After hers, he massaged it into Tier's larger one and, finally, Nel's softer one. He stood back and admired his beautiful women as they began to wiggle their amazing rumps, giggling as they felt his eyes on them.

Each ass belonged to a girl that was close to his heart, it was a little surprising for him to admit, but each girl had truly earned a space in his heart. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was pierced by Cupid's arrow three times over, totally enamored with these women he called his.

Ichigo's gaze continued to linger over the wonderful mounds of flesh, shaking and quaking. The cheeks even spreading far enough for him to sneak a peek at their glistening cunts. After a short period of time, the girls stopped and walked towards him. Their seductively slow waltz over to him allowed his gaze to rake over each other them, taking in and admiring their womanly curves and the bounce of their voluptuous breasts.

One by one, the girls began to rub their naked, oiled bodies all over his hard, muscled form. He could feel their pillowy tits sliding across his skin as they rubbed and caressed his body with care. Yoruichi took his lips in a loving lip lock as Tier knelt down, running her hard nipples across his throbbing shaft. Nel had taken to massaging his shoulders, occasionally venturing down his back. Yoruichi moaned into the kiss as he ran a hand through her hair gently.

Nel soon got on her knees as well, adding her breasts to the Tier's as they double tit fucked the teen, their large chests pressed tightly together, the oil making it easy for Ichigo's hard cock to glide effortlessly through their cleavage. Nel took the tip into her mouth, instantly falling in love with the manly flavor. Tier pulled away as well in favor of licking and sucking the side of his shaft. Neliel was soon halfway down his shaft and was still going until she began to gag, unable to take the last two inches. Tier chuckled lightly and whispered that she needed to relax her throat.

Neliel soon had the entirety of his fat cock in her mouth and throat but she pulled away in favor of breathing. Tier patted the teal haired woman on the back, congratulating her on her efforts before taking his cock into her mouth, effortlessly deepthroating him. Nel marveled at the blonde Arrancar's skill.

Ichigo moaned into Yoruichi's mouth and slipped his long fingers inside the kitty's wet pussy. The Goddess of Flash shamelessly ground her cunt into his hand as he finger fucked her. She jumped up and wrapped her strong, supple thighs around his waist as they made out. Tier pulled off of his cock and moved her lips down to his balls, gently lick and sucking at the sack, motioning Nel to join her. They both sucked gently on his sack as moved his hands to grip Yoruichi's thighs before he thrust up into her eager pussy.

They pair rocked against each other, moaning into each other's mouths in ecstasy. Yoruichi teased as she had been, was soon on the verge of orgasm. She began to tremble, clutching him tighter with her pussy and her powerful thighs. Ichigo groaned at the ministrations of the two women below him and the tight, warm feeling of Yoruichi's pussy. He lost all semblance of control as his fingers dug into her thighs, hard enough to bruise her and came hard inside her, biting down on her neck. Yoruichi soon followed him, crying out his name as she squirted on his hard cock, coating the girls below them as well.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Yoruichi got off of him. They all stood, looking at each other before Ichigo chuckled.

"It seems like this shower got us dirtier than it did clean," he laughed, "let's all get in a _real_ shower and maybe pass out for a few hours, okay?"

The girls chorused their agreement and they set about getting cleaned up, all four collapsing in bed together, smiling like only the truly satisfied can.


	5. The Tease

Ichigo awoke in a slight daze, not having fully recovered from passing out and the girls' make up sex. Glancing around the room, Ichigo eventually found the clock and noticed that it was for 4 a.m. He was about to get up when the door opened, revealing Captain Unohana in her captain's haroi although it seemed she was using it as a bathrobe.

"Early morning, isn't it, Kurosaki-kun?" the captain greeted nicely. Ichigo relaxed at her soothing tone.

"I'll say. What happened?" He questioned in a rude tone of voice. Thankfully, Unohana didn't take offense. She just smiled, not her creepy smile but a kind, generous smile.

"Shihoin-chan came into my office with two Arrancars a while ago, shouting and demanding that we give you medical treatment." Ichigo stayed quiet but his fist clenched when the two Arrancars were mentioned, "This was four days ago, Kurosaki-kun, you've been in a miniature coma." The dark haired beauty was unaware of his activities the other night.

"Four days?! I was passed out for four days!? And what happened to the Arrancars? Where are they!?" He asked, trying not to shout whilst attempting to maintain his act as he knew just what became of his girls.

"Five days, actually. Shihoin-chan brought you one day after you had passed out. Don't worry about Harribel-chan and Nel-chan, they are both fine, respectable young ladies and Kyoraku-kun was offered them sanctuary from the remaining Quincy. In fact, they are currently at squad to barracks with Yoruichi. It seems that the four of you have quite a tight bond." she speculated, causing Ichigo to blush at the whole ' _bond_ ' part.

"Yeah, we're pretty close." he said. He didn't want to completely reveal their relations to the captain, though it would seem she already knew…

"I would have to agree, especially after your spectacular performance." Unohana teased, Ichigo's eyes widened and before he could ask, she answered him, "Shihoin-chan tells me everything, she always has." she informed. Ichigo sunk back into the bed, hoping to disappear, but it would seem fate still wasn't done with him.

"Now please Kurosaki-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to pull down your sheets and pants" she said. Ichigo blushed 50 Shades of Strawberry.

"W-w-what?" he stammered, she was basically asking him to pull his cock out! Unohana smiled at the blushing strawberry, standing up she went over to a medical drawer and bent over giving the teen a small show of her cloth covered ass, grabbing a lotion bottle and a glove. He gulped.

"Please Kurosaki-kun, this is merely a formality. Due to the event before your ' _incident'_ I need to test your semen count." Unohana explained, though Ichigo could swear he heard a bit of mischief in her voice behind her calm demeanor. Ichigo huffed and did as told. When he got to his pants Unohana paid very close attention, watching with interest as he slowly pulled down the garment until he was fully revealed.

'That's one thick piece of meat.' Unohana thought lustfully while licking her lips, good thing he was too busy with eyes closed trying to be the least the bit decent. Unohana felt herself growing wet by the sight of his limp member. She blushed slightly. He wasn't even hard yet and she was already wet!

"This might take longer than I expected." She said, doing her best not to let her voice waver. Ichigo opened his eyes to a straight-faced Unohana as she sat on the side of the bed and slipped on the glove almost begrudgingly.

Once she was comfortable, as comfortable as a woman in heat forced to be near this large prick and couldn't do anything with it could be, Unohana felt around his sack feeling for obscurities. Rather, that was her excuse for feeling him up. She took the sack in her hand and squeezed lightly, relishing in the way he squirmed from her touch. She moved on from his nuts and applied lotion to the semi-hard dick, gripping it firmly, and began to pump. With a steady hand, she watched with interest and lust as it grew to full mast at an impressive ten inches. 'The things I would do to this man…' She thought lustfully. She had battle her lust and was barely able to beat it back, she even managed to keep her blush down but sadly couldn't do anything about her heavy breathing. The teen wasn't fairing well either. He kept his moans to just a slight intake of breath. Oddly enough he thought he had begun to imagine things namely the hard buds that he saw on her large chest. If only he knew he was right…

Unohana swallowed her breath and gathered her courage, she was going to attempt something that, if it succeeded, she would be a very happy woman but if she failed, let's just say she would be the laughing stock of the SWA meetings for years to come.

"Kurosaki-kun, I may need to get a bit more comfortable as you can see, I'm sliding off the edge here." She said, hoping for the best. Ichigo nodded his consent and she was inwardly squealing like a little girl. She got up and threw her legs over his so she currently sat open legged in front of him, his sack dangerously close to her womanhood. Thankfully, her haroi was just long enough to cover it. He saw her creamy toned thighs spread and started to look inward, only just realizing she didn't have pants.

Ichigo watched as she slid her hands up and down is shaft skillfully, Blushing harder at what she said next.

"Seems the glove is also a bit uncomfortable for the both of us, I'm going to take it off and apply both hands." She stated in a serious voice. Ichigo just nodded as the captain took her hands away. Unohana felt a bit of drool slide out of her mouth as his hard cock twitched at the loss of contact. Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to just fuck him right here, right now. Eagerly taking off the glove, she held her breath as she laid both hands on his throbbing cock.

The squad four captain felt the sheets beneath her dampen; she would deal with that later. She focused on massaging the hard, drool-worthy cock in front of her, her smooth hands glided effortlessly up and down the length. She stroked him harder as she tried to milk his member for his seed 'Yoruichi was right about him, he's definitely a god in the sac.' Retsu thought mischievously. She felt her nipples harden as the teen let out a groan and she appled more pressure to the shaft. The healing goddess wanted nothing more than to fuck him but had to settle on a handjob under the guise of a semen count. Ichigo unfortunately made a slight error in his ways.

"Unohana…" He moaned unintentionally, her widened and her pussy damped further due to the husky moan of pleasure. He couldn't help it, none of his other girls' handjobs could compare to hers. It was as if she was a master sculptor and his meat was her clay, she did wonders with her hands.

She leaned over with her face getting dangerously close to his. He could feel her breath tickle his lips, he could see her surprisingly large breasts form within her haori.

"Please, call me Retsu." She said and begrudgingly pulled away from the close proximity. She doubled her efforts now as she furiously jerked him off. Ichigo felt his release coming forth and bucked his hips into her hands.

"I'm going to come, Retsu-chan." He moaned. She had an uncharacteristic grin as her hands glided from tip to base, massaging every bit of length in between. "Ahh…Retsu…."He moaned, her pussy yearned and pulsed for his cock but, sadly, it was not hers to fully commit to. He groaned as he released his seed onto the hot and bothered Unohana. She kept stroking him fast and hard and felt a rope of his seed shoot onto her face and slide down into her cleavage. His balls burned after releasing so soon after his little escapade with the girls earlier in the week. His face was priceless when he saw where his seed had landed. Unohana pulled her hands away from his still pulsing member and watched with barely concealed lust still present in her eyes, but of course she had to play it off as to not raise suspicion.

"Oh my, it seems you have quiet the range, Kurosaki-kun." She said sweetly, though on the inside she just wanted to take that big cock into her mouth and suck off the remaining seed. Her hands trembled as she fought her urges, "Don't worry, after a few days your libido should be back to normal." She said as she slowly got up, making it a priority to lift her haori just a little to give him a slight peek at her glistening folds, after all, seduction took effort. But just then she remembered a rather vital thing for him, "Oh, and Kurosaki-kun, you have been asked to attend the next captains meeting. That will be in the next six hours, rest well." She informed him before leaving, making an effort to sway her breasts as she got off him.

Ichigo gulped, "Yes ma'am, sorry about the… um… uh… you know… on your face and, uh, neck." He said sheepishly. He feared what would happen if his girls figured out what happened here. She chuckled and said not to worry about it.

She hurriedly walked out of the room. Once she was outside, she used her fingers to wipe up the sperm on her face, neck, and breasts. She eagerly consumed the sticky substance and dove a hand down to her pussy to massage it. Oh, fuck, how she lusted for the boy. Though once she realized what she was doing _and_ where she was doing it she quickly composed herself walking to her room to take a _long_ bath. Back in the room, Ichigo just laid there and ran a hand through his hair.

At that moment they both made a promise to themselves; they would fuck the other if another opportunity presented itself.


	6. A New Uh-Rival?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the creator of Bleach, so on and so forth.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been a bit busy lately and I'm gonna stay busy but I can promise to try to get out a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. If you all have any feedback or anything at all, just leave a review for me. Thanks for reading! – Fractured Bishop

Ichigo, exhausted after the four o' clock incident, went straight to sleep only to be awakened a few hours later by a blushing Isane. He looked down at himself and realized that he's never put on a shirt. He shook his head in confusion at her reaction before getting out of bed to get ready for the upcoming meeting. Everywhere he went, women were staring at him like he was a hunk of meat. Ichigo looked around himself, wondering if there was someone else they could be staring at. There was no one. The situation was particularly bad in the Squad Four showers, the scent of female arousal was so powerful he had to leave quickly to spare himself the awkward boner. He quickly dressed himself before shunpoing into the Squad One barracks, red faced and dazed.

As he walked into the doors, he was greeted with a crushing hug from an overly-enthusiastic Rangiku.

"Oh, Ichigo! I didn't know you were going to be here!" she screamed with glee, smothering him with her considerable bosom, "After this meeting we should go out for drinks!" Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, grinning into her chest. Rangiku blushed at the sudden reciprocation from the strawberry but smirked nonetheless.

" _Cough, cough._ " Toshiro Hitsugaya glared at them, leaning against the doorway, "As much as I hate to interrupt this romantic moment, we really need to get to the captain's meeting on time." He stated in an annoyed tone. Ichigo reluctantly released the orange-haired woman as Rangiku chuckled, pulling away from Ichigo. Before she fully detached from him, however, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You know... if my captain wasn't here right now, we would be awfully late" the busty woman said, nipping lightly at his ear.

Ichigo blushed lightly but grinned at her, "Oh, if I didn't have girlfriends that is." he teased. Rangiku's previously flirty face shifted into one of horror and shock.

"You have girlfriends?!" she cried. Her heart was inwardly beating like a drum. Was he seriously taken off the market? By more than one women at that! Ichigo just chuckled and kissed her cheek as he walked on, he finally realized how fun it was at teasing people.

The small group walked in and calmly took their places, turning suddenly serious as they turned their attention to the meeting… All but one.

Kyoraku stepped out and greeted everyone with a cheeky grin.

"First order of business! Chairs for everyone!" he stated as he sat down in his now more appropriate chair. The other captains either grinned excitedly or shook their heads in disapproval at the new additions. Ichigo just shrugged and took the last seat on the left, Rangiku sat next to him because there were still a few captains in the medical bay getting healed.

"It seems the injured captains will take a while so everyone take 5," Kyoraku stated as he leisurely reclined in his 'pimp' chair and took out a magazine. Nanoa rolled her eyes at his attitude. Unohana, Soifon, Shinji, Kensei, and Rose still had yet to arrive, the captains each started to chat with their respective lieutenants (except Toshiro who was weirdly taking a nap!).

The orange-haired teen yawned and stretched his limbs, Rangiku stealthily admired his large, muscular arms as he did. She smirked, resting a hand in his lap as she leaned in closely. Everyone was so engrossed in their respective conversations that no one seemed to notice their two of them.

"So, Ichigo, you decided to go and get tied up with some girls without even letting me have a taste of you first?" she teased in a sultry tone. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her question and decided to have a little fun with her while he waited for the meeting to begin.

"Oh, I don't know, Rangiku, you might not be woman enough to handle me." He said off-handedly, reclining in his chair without a second glance in her direction. Rangiku got a slight twinkle in her eyes as her hand started to glide towards his inner thigh.

"Not woman enough for you?" she purred, "My poor, sweet strawberry, you have it all wrong…" she leaned in and nipped at his neck, rubbing at his growing bulge, "It's _you_ who can't handle _me_. See, you'd probably cum all over after only two minutes in the bedroom with me and then I'd be left unsatisfied… Yet I still offer myself to you, that's just how generous I am." She teased, a slight challenged underlying in her voice

Grinning, he decided to play her game. He gave the room a cursory glance, satisfied that no one was paying them any mind before grinning and resting his hand over hers, grinding up into it with a light groan. She looked him in the eye as she snaked her hand into his hakama, pulling out his hard length and gripping it firmly, stroking him expertly. She leaned in close and whispered, "My my, someone sure has a lot to be proud of, doesn't he~?"

Ichigo wrapped his hand around hers and forcibly make her jerk him off at a faster and rougher pace, thrusting up into her hand. He nipped her ear and growled into it, "Damn right I do, and I can do wonderful things with it, if you earn it that is."

Rangiku turned into a puddle in her seat as she redoubled her efforts at pleasing the teen, licking her lips as a small amount of pre cum formed at the slit of his throbbing member. Soon it was standing proudly at its full width and length. She found herself growing wet just by looking at the thick, veiny shaft. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed this cock in her mouth. Looking around she checked to see if anyone was looking in their direction before swiftly bending down, immediately deep throating his thick cock. She groaned at the taste of him and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of him inside her mouth and the scent of his manly aroma around her. Ichigo twined his fingers in her long locks and held her head down for a few moments before letting her pull away for breath.

Ichigo chuckled at her willingness and relaxed as she pumped the spit-covered rod, her hand felt even softer than Unohana's… Luckily, they sat away from everyone else, far enough that no one heard the sound of her hand sliding down the wet shaft. After taking another quick glance around the room, she bent over and began to bob her head up and down on his thick shaft. Ichigo rested a hand on her head and looked around, the people in this room were entirely clueless to what was happening. The thought that at any moment they could be seen, however, only added to the excitement of the moment. Holding her head still, he began to thrust upwards into her wet, willing mouth. She hollowed her cheeks to suck harder and just fucking took it like she was born for no other purpose that to suck his had cock. He pulsed inside her mouth and he looked down at her, smirking at the sight in front of him. He had this hottie taking his cock in a room full of people and looking up at him with such satisfaction… it did wonderfully awful things to him.

The lieutenant pulled back up and resumed the handjob with vigor. Her plump lips were shining with spit but she didn't care. Her focus was narrowed down to this large cock in her ands. She didn't care who saw it as long as she could feel it pulsing in her hand and mouth. She ran her hand up and down his hard shaft furiously, making Ichigo bring up a hand to smother his groan of pleasure. She smirked, thinking she won, and looked down at her watch. Her eyes widened with disbelief, it had been twelve minutes?!

"Fuck, Rangiku, get that mouth around my cock, I'm about to cum." He whispered to her. She just smirked and bent her head down again to take his hot load in her mouth. She deep throated him once more, her nose resting at the base of his cock as she felt his cock pulse. She prepared herself for it and soon felt the hot, sticky substance shoot down her throat. She tried to pull back a little only to feel Ichigo's hand on her head, forcing her to drink it down right then and there. She closed her eyes and swallowed him down. He kept her there for several moments after he came before he pulled her off of his cock.

He grinned in satisfaction for a moment before realization hit him like a ton of brick, he's lost himself to his lust again! He felt ashamed of himself for screwing around with yet another woman when he already has three wonderful women in his life, women who were special to him. Women who trusted him. What kind of man was he that he couldn't even keep it in his pants during a damned meeting?

Just as she'd finished and pulled away, the door opened. In walked Unohana, Yoruichi, Soifon, Tier, and Nel. Yoruichi, Tier, and Nel ran to him, showering their beloved with hugs and kisses. Tier was a little more restrained in her affection than her two companions but her affection showed through nonetheless. Ichigo had quickly tucked away his flaccid member before the girls ran to him and was glad for it, though, at this point, he felt he would have preferred their scolding than crowding and asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he kept answering, "Tier? Nel? How are you here?" he asked worriedly. But Kyoraku answered for them.

The newly appointed head captain stood up and adjusted his robe, "I believe that is one of our discussion topics" he said gently.

"Start explaining" Ichigo said solemnly.

(A Brief Discussion On News Later)

Ichigo stared blankly at the mass of shinigamis and Arrancar, "…Really?"

"Yep! You're going to be stationed in Hueco Mundo as a part of the peace treaty!" Apparently, while he was unconscious, they went ahead and decided to make a peace treaty and basically played a game of chess with him as a key pawn.

"Now, the next order of business..." Kyoraku continued, looking at him sadly, as if apologizing, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Ichigo-kun... but we have one remaining Quincy who requests to be executed by you and only you. Normally, we wouldn't indulge them like this but we would much rather her go down without any further fight."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he had woken up and got an amazing handjob from Unohana, messed around with Rangiku during a meeting, found out he was moving to Hueco Mundo, and now he was being told that he had to execute someone! Unbelievable!

"Who?" he asked, hanging his head in defeat. He was about to violate his one rule: never kill.

Kyoraku nodded his head grimly and two large, nameless soul reapers dragged forth a girl with green-hair, an interesting shade of it too. Everyone studied her body, she was thin but clearly had sex appeal by her large breasts and tight, round buttocks. Once the two brought her in, they dropped her on the ground and left without saying a word. The beautiful prisoner picked her head up and looked around the room with a calculating gaze but when it fell on Ichigo she bowed her head and, in a weak voice, spoke, "I'm ready, please make it quick."

Ichigo's body trembled at the sight and words, he was nowhere near ready to kill someone, especially not a woman. Gulping he made his way to the front of the room and his resolve collapsed. He shook his head, hanging it in shame.

"Head Captain, I cannot kill this woman. Please sir, let me show her the error of her ways." he said, despite the mood of the room, Yoruichi inwardly chuckled at his dramatic tone and words.

Kyoraku scratched his chin in thought, "How do you propose to do this, Ichigo-kun?"

"By showing her what she wanted to destroy..." he said, "Let me escort her around the Seritei and show how peaceful this place is, how beautiful it is." Kyoraku chuckled and rose from his seat to clasp the younger man on the sholder.

"Of course, Ichigo-kun. Anything for the savior of the Soul Society, just try to keep out of trouble, okay?" the man said cheerfully. Whoever was appalled by this luckily didn't voice their opinions deciding instead to let things take their course.

Yoruichi just stared blankly at the three beings. She didn't know the Quincy girl nor did she care about her, she was more worried about Ichigo and his emotional state of mind, it wasn't every day you're requested as an executioner only to turn around and give a private tour of the Seritei.

Besides, she had other news. The past few days, she had been questioning Soifon and trying to pry open her thoughts on Ichigo. The Goddess of Flash wanted the bee to be happy and thought no other way than letting the small girl join their organization of lovers. She hadn't bothered asking if Tier and Nel are okay with it but honestly she didn't care. Soifon was close to her heart, maybe not as close as Ichigo but certainly closer than the other two women.

Her little bee had done a great job at keeping her mouth shut about such feelings and whenever Yoruichi brought up the subject about maybe trying to get more involved with him, she instantly changed the subject. It was both disappointing and frustrating for the purple-haired woman, she just wanted her to be happy.

Tossing those thoughts aside, she apparently missed the whole part of Ichigo escorting the beautiful Quincy out the doors and had already began to show her around. Nel was currently holding Yoruichi by her shoulder and guiding her along somewhere. Getting down, she noticed that they weren't alone; Tier, Soifon, Unohana, and Rangiku were currently walking with them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Tia piped up, "Unohana-san is taking us out for dinner." she answered in a mono tone. Yoruichi looked over to the captain who was currently smiling at her.

"I thought it would be nice if we had a bit of girl time." the healer said. Yoruichi just shrugged as if she couldn't have cared less but, if you had amazing hearing, you could hear her stomach growling. Before she knew it, they were sitting at a table and had just finished their respective meals. She rested a hand on her forehead, surprised at how fast time has passed her by.

"So..." Unohana started, "there's a reason I have brought you all here today… I want in." she said matter-of-factly, quickly getting to the point, "I want to be one of Ichigo's lovers."

The lovers of Ichigo Kurosaki stared at the healer in disbelief, "What makes you think you can just join us?" Tier challenged in a serious tone. Nel nodded her head, slightly glaring at the healer.

Unohana smirked, "I may have giving Ichigo a little wake up present under the guise of a semen-count." she declared. Tier's and Nel's fists clenched as they prepared to take action. Rangiku chuckled at the statement.

"Ha! At the captains meeting, Ichi-kun and I had a little 'meating' of our own. Let's just say he throughly enjoyed my mouth..." Rangiku bragged victoriously, knowing she went farther with Ichigo than Retsu had. Soifon was blushing like a tomato, were they seriously discussing these sort of acts at a table in the middle of a restaurant?

Yoruichi stayed quiet "Well... I don't see why we couldn't add one more girl... The real question is, which one of you should we pick?" Tier and Nel stayed silent, letting Yoruichi do the talking. They may have been appalled at the idea of adding another girl but, if it was for Ichigo, they'd do anything. Just then a voice sounded throughout the table, one Yoruichi and Unohana hadn't heard in over a century.

"What about me?" the mysterious voice asked.

(With Ichigo And Candice)

Candice looked at the ground in shame. Throughout the entire trip, Ichigo had shown her things that gave her a true vision of peace, sights that made her question all that she thought was peace, things that actually gave her a sense of warmth and happiness. She saw kids playing without a care, couples walking and enjoying each other's company, and elderly people enjoying their old age.

All of these people wouldn't have been here today if they had succeeded. She felt disgusted with her choices and actions. She wanted to change her ways, to be a better person. She just couldn't find out how! All good things happen to those who try.

She was brought out of her thinking by Ichigo as he nudged her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice making her feel worse. His curse to grow too attached to people was seemingly helpless in becoming entranced with the young, buxom girl. He already learned more about her than anyone in the Empire had ever had a chance of knowing about her.

She blushed but realization hit her like a truck, abruptly stopping, she turned to him and captured him in a warm embrace. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and practically glued herself to his manly chest, "Help me…" she quietly requested.

Ichigo stared at the girl in his arms with confusion but wrapped his arms around her soothingly, "With what?"

"Help me be a better person. I want to be nice and all that stuff. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again and you're the only one that can help me." she said. She wished he would help her. She wanted to hit herself for not thinking of him earlier! Whether or not she knew it, Ichigo had dug himself a way into her heart and planted his feet firmly in her mind. When they first crossed blades, she was regretful but when she was captured she wanted no one else to execute her but him. Her crush may have been willing to do so but she was ever thankful that he decided to spare her and chose to show her what she was missing in life.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he only held her tighter at her words of wanting change. He smiled widely as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around in his arms.

"Of course I'll help you! I'd love to! All we need to do is convince Kyoraku!" he shouted happily. It made his heart warm as she giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

Candice felt her heart warm, too, at his toothy grin. He was too adorable right now. Being the thunderbolt, she decided to get things a little more flashy. She grabbed his head and shoved her lips onto his and was delighted as he enthusiastically gave into it and his hands gripped her toned thighs, hoisting her up. She wrapped her fit legs around his waist as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, circling his in a sensual dance.

All was going great until he abruptly pulled away and looked at her as if he was frightened. Her heart sunk in her chest.

"What's wrong..?" she asked, dread settling low in her belly. Ichigo's face remained frozen in shock until she squeezed him with her legs.

"I have girlfriends..."


	7. The Princess

Yoruichi was in a bad spot, all the gathered women were arguing over who got to join and frankly, she was this close to ending the whole affair. Going over the options, she looked around the room.

Kirio Hikifune; the former captain of the Twelfth Division who ascended to the royal guard. She was a bombshell and back when she lived in the Seritei, almost all the men were under her command. She could really use someone with her experience.

Retsu Unohana; the most experienced healer in the Soul Society and total babe under the Haori. She had already seen Ichigo and was thoroughly impressed with his member, plus it helped to have a high ranking captain to help with the house purchasing for when they wanted a bigger to live in.

Rangiku Matsumoto; a bodacious body with skillful hands to work her man just right. Strawberry blondes had a reputation in the Seritei for being able to endure a lot, she knew she had teased Ichigo before and that was something the two busty girls had in common. Additionally, she gave Ichigo head in a meeting; Yoruichi liked a person with a wild side.

Finally, there was little Soi-fon. Yoruichi honestly preferred Soi-fon because the two were close. A sister relationship, though in reality it more akin to a mother-daughter relationship and Yoruichi had to admit, that was kinda hot. But she wanted Soi-fon to experience love and pleasure, it was even better that she had a chance to be their every step of the way with the small woman.

The Goddess of Flash sighed and pressed her head down on the table. Nel patted her back and rubbed it soothingly. Yoruichi picked her head up and looked to the green haired woman,

"What should we do?" she asked her fellow lovers.

Tier stood up and placed her hand on the table, "Listen! Sit down!" the Shark Empress commanded, Everyone immediately scrambled to their seats, even Hikifune, "Now give us a minute to decide." she ordered and everyone occupied themselves quietly.

Yoruichi, Nel, and Tier whispered quietly amongst themselves before coming to a decision. After a while they stood up. Yoruichi coughed and summoned their attention.

"Here here! We've come to a decision" she said. The women's eyes saw a toothy grin spread across her features. "We've chosen... all of you!" Yoruichi proclaimed to which all of the women's eyes widened.

Harribel stood up, "We've chosen all of you because it would be pointless to deny your love for our Master. It would be a crime to condemn you to a life where we got the love you've yearned for." The Shark said. Nel soon joined them.

"So, first order of business: as Ichigo's Busty Lovers, or IBL, for short, we need a nice big place for our…activities to take place in." she said as she saw every single woman's mind begin to work for a solution.

Finally, Unohana stood up.

"I believe we can use Squad 4 Barracks. It's nice and spacious with plenty of thick walls and lockable doors." Everyone seemed to agree with the idea and Yoruichi jumped with excitement.

"Well, I for one can't wait for it! All of our sweaty bodies covered in his delicious cum." The cat purred as they all had a mental image of all them glued to each other's bodies with Ichigo in the middle. As they all blushed and moaned in agreement Yoruichi started to leave, "Well let's get going! Maybe we can start early!" the busty kitty yelled as the others cheered and followed. They totally disregarded the fact they were in a restaurant and let's just say Ichigo quickly became a hot topic from then on.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo was currently running his hands through Candice's hair as their lips were smashed together in a lustful kiss in the middle of a field. All he could remember was telling Candice about his pets and how he wanted her join his ever-growing collection of women and apparently his fortune from on High had yet to run out as she willing accepted the offer. He promised to himself that she would get the rough treatment, he hadn't forgotten when she had attacked him and he would make her _remember_ it with startling clarity.

Aggressively grabbing the Quincy's throat, he pinned her to a nearby tree, tearing a gasp from the limette. Throwing the Quincy to the ground, he quickly flipped onto her front and forced her head into the ground, "I-ichigo w-what are you doing?" Candice questioned with a hint of worry. She tried to free her head from his death grip only to freeze up as the sensation of her shorts being pulled down, exposing her round ass to the elements. Candice would have questioned the carrot top but the answer came in form of a stinging slap to the ass. She cried out in pain as a firm hand cracked down on her abused ass again before fiercely gripping the prickling flesh. She gasped and quickly grew a deep blush as she felt Ichigo separate her red round cheeks revealing herself even more to him. Ichigo's breath grew heavier as he examined her tight pink star, he could immediately tell she was an anal virgin and would be one of the tightest things he would have fucked so far. He grinned inwardly, it was about time he added an anal princess to his collection. "Ichig-" Ichigo quickly silenced her by quickly releasing one of her cheeks then quickly cracking his hand down her again causing her sentence to quickly turn into a shriek.

"I didn't say you could speak. This is a punishment so you are going to be quiet and take it like a good girl." He saw her open her mouth to speak and slapped her succulent ass hard. He grabbed her hair and pulled her toward him so he could growl into her ear, "You are going to take it like the whore I am going to turn you into. Do you understand?" She nodded rapidly, satisfying Ichigo who, in turn, let go of her hair to grip her ass again.

He heard her breath hitch as she realized what he intended to do to her. She hadn't seen his member yet but she certainly _felt_ it when they were kissing. She knew that he was certainly gifted and she was virginal in this regard. Ichigo wasn't heartless and while he was not going to stop, he could at least make it a bit better for her. He released her ass and stood up, circling around to her head. He gripped her hair and pulled her up until she was level with his rock hard cock. Candice involuntarily licked her lips as she took in the sight of Ichigo's erect member.

"Get my dick nice and wet before I fuck you, whore." She consented by wrapping her lips around the throbbing head of his cock and sucking desperately, if only to get as wet it as possible before he destroyed her tight round ass. Ichigo grunted loudly in pleasure at her efforts. However, she wasn't nearly as good as Rangiku was, causing Ichigo to tilt her head up, straitening her esophagus and gripping the back of her head, allowing Ichigo to thrust his entire length down her throat.

Candice's eyes bulged as she tried to breathe through her nose. She couldn't pull away and was forced to take it as Ichigo pulled back 'til the head of his cock was back in her mouth before thrusting back down her throat again and again, faster and faster as he powerfully started throat-fucking her. Tears streamed down her face as she was forced to accommodate his girth as her throat gripped him tightly. Ichigo continued for a few moments before stopping and pulling his cock out of her throat. She fell back on the ground gagging and gasping in an attempt to regain her breath as Ichigo got went behind her and spread her ass again. He pressed the tip against her tight star and felt her breath hitch loudly before she started to struggle again. Ichigo mounted her, pinned her arms above her head and bit down on her shoulder before bearing down on her clenched asshole. It denied his entrance into her body causing a part of Ichigo to snarl ferally. He slid his arms under her legs and lifted her into the air making Candice yelp at the sudden movement. Ichigo pressed his cock back against her asshole and dropped her onto his rigid cock. Her clenched virginal hole resisted only a moment before being impaled on his thick cock. Candice went rigid and her eyes rolled back into her head as an earsplitting scream tore itself from her throat.

For a moment Ichigo was still as he tried to refrain from cumming immediately from the feeling that her amazing ass provided him. The tightness strangled his throbbing cock as she unconsciously gripped him and heat given off by her body felt like she was trying to melt his dick. Her ass was truly the best part about her and he would be damned if he didn't get his fill of it. After he was assured he wouldn't finish early, he removed himself from her body before quickly slamming back into her into her ungodly tight ass forcing a breathless shout out of her. Candice was having trouble forming any kind of coherent thought, instead focusing on the sensations running throughout her body. As soon as Ichigo entered her, she came harder than she had in her considerable lifetime. It was the most painful pleasure she had ever experienced. That by itself had eroded any fight left in her so when he continued the violation of her poor ass all she could do was reach behind and grasp the back of Ichigo's head with one hand and thrust four of the fingers of the other inside of her still gushing pussy, overloading her senses with overpowering sensations by the most intense fucking she had ever received by anyone. Ichigo himself was having similar issues as most of his thoughts where now focused around feeling more of Candice's ass wrapped around his cock. He picked up his speed and power, piercing her even deeper than before, forcing Candice to orgasm again, screaming and tensing around him. He growled loudly in her ear as he fucked her ravaged ass even harder, his hands leaving bruises on her legs from his fingertips as her body rippled from his thrusts. Ichigo felt his thoughts fading, drowning the storm of lust coursing through him the feeling her ass taking precedence in his mind. Until he felt taunt, yet soft, warm flesh press against his back.

"Are you having fun, Master?"


	8. A Playful Shark

"Are you having _fun,_ Master?"

The tickling whisper sent a pleasant shiver down the strawberry's spine fueling his lust to greater heights; trailing her firm fingers up down Ichigo's chiseled front. Growing bolder Tier began to nibble upon her masters' neck tasting his flesh and grinded her soft luscious skin against in high hopes that when he finished with the lime-haired bombshell he would turn his lustful attention to her ever ready for a few rounds before the others caught up.

Letting a lustful growl pass through hid clenched teeth and put more effort to break the jiggling pink flesh he was currently buried in, adjusting his grip on the fuck drunk Quincy that was moaning his name in a broken chant; pulling his meat out until only the head remained in the crushing heat and slammed is exposed meat back into poor woman's abused orifice with a resounding smack echoing in the quiet clearing. "That's the way my Liege, show her that the only thing she _deserves_ to be is naught but a lowly cum-dumpster." Harribel purred into her master's ear. Ichigo had heard his blonde pet's words but they had yet to register as he had far more important things to attend to, things like destroying a certain Quincy.

Resuming his brutal pounding with renewed vigor; repositioning himself Ichigo leaned over Candice until his front was fully pressed into her back and truly began to tear up her ass in true doggy style. Candice screamed and thrashed with ecstasy as he rammed her tight ass, her ass continued its appealing jiggling like a jelly near jackhammer. Her large breasts rocking to and fro as he fucked her.

Harribel blushed at the obscene pair, growing wet herself as their screams of pleasure resounded throughout the quiet environment. The blonde quiet hoped that her Master would give her the same treatment when he was done with the Quincy whore; but the thought was put aside as another entered her pheromone induced mind one that brought a small devious smile to her lovely features. 'Her mouth could be put to better use than screaming." This was the thought drove her next action to place her salivating honey pot directly in front of the screaming woman's mouth, grabbing a fist full of the fucked stupid limettes hair and shoves her faced into her drenched cunt.

Candice was startled at first moaning in surprise as the sweetness of Harribels juices flowed into her mouth and the scent of arousal filled her nostrils but quickly got into the swing of things using her tongue to lap up as much of her sweet wetness as she could moaning as Ichigo powerfully fucked her ass. Harribel herself was enjoying the ministrations of Candice's tongue swirling around her gushing sex and suddenly yelped as the little minx wrapped her lips around her cilt and started to gently suck on it causing Harribel to go weak and resist the powerful urge to cum right then and there. Ichigo having rightfully being preoccupied with the writhing limette as he bottomed out in her again and again, noticed Harribels moment of vulnerability and immediately took advantage as he used one of the hands that had been holding the down Candice as he pounded her to reach up, grip the back of the shark woman's head and smash her velvet lips onto his for a brief moment before pulling her back.

"I want you to ride that slut's face until you drown her in your cum, slave. Now."Ichigo commanded before crashing his lips back onto Harribels, swallowing her moans as he plundered the sweet orifice for all is was worth, his tongue dominating her mouth. He grinned inwardly as he felt Harribel obey his order and thrust back hard and quick against Candice's face as he tongue-fucked her mouth. Ichigo reckoned she wouldn't last long this rate and was proven right as a short time later she tensed up to the point he thought she would break and screamed into Ichigo's mouth as her sweet honey gushed over the Quincys face while she lapped it up greedily. After a moment the tension left Harribel's body and she let herself fall to side onto the warm grass still buoyed by the pleasure throughout her body. Ichigo however was not done as he had someone to finish off completely as he looked down at the broken Quincy. Her eyes were dull and unable to focus form the sensations coursing through her body, her mouth still had remnants of Harribels cum around it, her hair was wild and tangled around her body, her breasts swinging back and forth in time with his thrusts, and cum ran down her legs, thighs, and ass from the unknowable amount of seed that had been pumped into said orifices.

Pulling back from the fucked stupid Quincy, Ichigo could feel pride swelling in chest as he looked upon the glorious sight that displayed before his eyes; his beloved servant layed on her back panting in exhaustion as a look of pleasure plastered upon here beautiful cocoa features and beside her was his new anal slut was in the ever classical face –down –ass-up position with his seed flowing from her back side.

As if time was repeating itself he felt a large set of breast press into his back and another set of arms wrap around his neck as second time, turning and seeing Matsumoto's sky-blue eyes staring into his own set. " _Ichi-boo._ Surely you spared some playtime for the rest of us?" Matsumoto questioned with an adorable pout. Ichigo would have replied too if he had suddenly been lifted from his feet thrown over Rangikus' shoulder and shunpoed away.

 **Authors note; Sorry for the long wait and I'm also sorry for the shorter than normal chapter this time around but I promise the next will be even longer and I will try to update the story sooner.**


End file.
